Today lighting is manually controlled by on/off switches or by reducing the light output via a dimmer switch. Typically, lamps and light bulbs have no mechanism to sense the amount of light being put out and hence are unable to adjust their output lumens to meet a targeted lighting for a room or workspace.
Recently, ambient light sensing technology has become popular in display management, e.g. dimming or brightness control with the purpose of reducing power consumption, extending battery life, and providing an adapted viewing in diverse lighting conditions. Ambient light sensing devices approximate the human eye response to light under a variety of lighting conditions. The devices have a wide range of performance allowing accurate measurements in lighting environments ranging from low-light to bright sunlight. There have been first attempts on applying ambient light sensing devices in lightning control. These systems, however, lack a user-friendly control interface which renders control of room lightning both easy and flexible.
It is an object to provide a sensor arrangement for controlling room lighting, a sensor network for controlling room lighting and a method for controlling room lighting which address the above discussed issues.
This object is solved by the subject matter of the independent claims. Further developments and embodiments derive from the dependent claims.